Lorelei
by KarasuKimi
Summary: Gaara's priority was his little sister's safety. Her being a diplomat to Konoha was his worst choice yet. Especially when she ends up betrothed to the Uchiha, having an affair with the Yondaime and near causing national war. Sasuke/Itachi/Kagome/Minato Requests/suggestions WELCOME for other stories/drabbles
1. Cookies and Porn

**Summary:** Gaara's priority was his twin sister's safety. Her being a diplomat to Konoha was his worst choice yet. Especially when she ends up betrothed to an Uchiha and having an affair with the Yondaime.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Itachi/Kagome/Minato

* * *

Cookies and Porn

* * *

Konoha was very wet, Kagome mused as she watched sheets of rain pelt the windows. The Yondaime had yet to look up at her, or so much as acknowledge her presence.

Namikazi Minato was seriously enraptured with a certain piece of literature. As it must have been heavy with political intrigue or diplomatic discourse.

Then, the Yondaime giggled.

"Ahem," Kagome cleared her throat.

"_Eh!" _Minato startled, with steely blue eyes locked on the small teenager. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

Kagome's heart went to her throat. She was a bit nervous as it was. "Ano…"

"Shizune! Shizune!" Minato was yelling. "THERE'S SOME WEIRD GIRL IN HERE!"

_Weird? _Kagome's eyes narrowed.

The Chuunin busted in through the door. "Hokage-sama, she's on the agenda…" Shizune gritted out. "For the last time… Check your schedule."

A masked ANBU with messy grey hair materialized alongside Shizune in the doorway. "Sensei, I sensed a disturbance." Hatake Kakashi's attention turned to the small girl. "Is it one of those persistent hecklers of those overpriced cookies, again?"

"I don't know!" Minato wailed. "She snuck in here while I was reading Icha Icha."

"I see…" Kakashi unsheathed his short sword.

"STOP!" Shizune screeched. "She's not trying to sell you cookies, Hokage-sama. She's a diplomat from Suna and the younger sister of the Kazekage. Don't. Kill. Her."

Kagome swallowed hard. "…_hi_."

"Oh." Minato leaned back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs. "My mistake. Kakashi. Shizune. You're dismissed."

Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. "I think it's best if I…supervise." Kami knows they were just close to causing a war with Sunakagure.

Minato waved them off. "No, no… Go on. It should be fine." He flipped through some papers on his desk. "See? I'm reading things… and using my big stamp. I'm being mature."

Shizune hung her head. "Fine. But know Tsunade-sama is just down the hall…" she warned. "C'mon Kakashi, Kagome-sama isn't going to be heckling or swindling… our great leader."

Kakashi begrudgingly took a step out with the Chuunin and with solid _thud_, the great doors were closed and Kagome was alone with the most powerful man in the Land of Fire.

Kagome cringed at the sound and felt once again like an ant under a magnifying glass.

Minato set his feet on his desk. "So… Kagome, was it?"

"Hai," Kagome squeaked as she averted her gaze from the Hokage's unfaltering eyes. _Be diplomatic, Kagome!_ she mentally screamed. _Get on his good side!_ "You read Icha Icha as well?"

She had no idea what it was or even what it was about…

Minato's blonde brows shot up. "Kami… I've never met a girl… with such _exquisite_ taste in literature." A wide duplicitous grin spread across the Yondaime's lips.

Kagome blushed. "Well… I… Arigato." She bowed slightly.

"Would you like to go to lunch? We have much to discuss!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back (^^) These are but drabbles of 500-700 words (because anything less is like a paragraph) to get my rhythm back. By the by, does anyone want_ Memoirs of a Prodigy_ back? (It's been haunting my thoughts as of late...) And REQUESTS ARE WELCOME for various couples/genres for other drabbles/short stories or even suggestions for this one! I want to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, I missed this and all you terribly. So, will you forgive my absence and have me back? ~KK

7+ Reviews = Continued

15+ = Daily Updates


	2. Jello and Pedophiles

**Summary:** Gaara's priority was his twin sister's safety. Her being a diplomat to Konoha was his worst choice yet. Especially when she ends up betrothed to an Uchiha and having an affair with the Yondaime.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Itachi/Kagome/Minato

* * *

Jello and Pedophiles

* * *

Kagome stared at the jiggly ruby cube of gelatin. "What… is this?"

"Jello." Minato was on his fourth serving. "Kushina, my wife, has me on restriction. I could eat the stuff all day."

The two politicians were dining in the Hokage Tower's cafeteria. It was a dreary place with sparse lightning, metal lunch tables and over-processed foods. ANBU and other nin frequented the place often as it acted as a sort of hub for shinobi who had business within the village walls.

Plus, the higher the rank, the bigger the discount on lunch specials. Hence, why it was Minato's favorite place to dine midday.

The Hokage ate free.

Kagome cautiously took a spoonful of jello into her mouth. Then gagged when the slimy concoction slid down her throat with no heed. "Agh!" she gasped.

Minato's steely blue eyes were fixed on her.

Kagome swallowed and shot him a meek smile. "We don't have such… unique cuisine in Suna."

Minato palmed his cheek. "Is that right?"

The Suna-nin averted her gaze. The man across the table from her was so intense and yet flippant. "Now that we have a moment, my brother, the Kazekage, sent me here to discuss your recent taxes on our trade routes—"

"Why are you so pale?"

"Um…"

"Last I checked, Suna is pretty damn sunny."

She looked away. "My brother has always kept me very sheltered. I was not even allowed to partake in the Chuunin exams until I was much older. And by that time, I had grown so used to politics, rank was inconsequential and the halls of our counsel room was more my place than the battlefield…" Kagome smirked. "I always wondered if Gaara had planned that."

The spoon's handle stuck out from the Yondaime's lips. "He did. I would too if I had a such a precious little thing like you."

"Hokage-sama…" A smooth baritone interrupted them.

Minato rolled his eyes and without even glancing behind him, he greeted the masked ANBU that had suddenly materialized out of thin air. "Yes, Itachi-kun?"

The Uchiha pushed back his mask to reveal an utterly emotionless face, it was a more effective mask than his porcelain one. "Danzo sent me to inform you that you are currently thirty two minutes late to your counsel meeting."

"I know, Itachi-kun." Minato waved the air. "Now shoo fly." The prodigy always riled him, always casually questioned his authority and always seemed to find him when he was playing hooky.

Itachi's eyelids narrowed ever so slightly. "Hokage-sama, the meeting was called for the Suna diplomat's arrival."

"Yes, yes… I am aware, Itachi-kun. I was discussing much more pressing matters than overpriced rice." Minato drummed his fingers on Icha Icha's orange cover.

Itachi's brow knitted. "That reading material is not suitable for minors, Hokage-sama."

Minato stilled and his eyes shot up to Kagome fidgeting across the table. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh…" Minato trailed off.

_Even better…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Any of you on Flawless Addiction? It's a great site for x-over readers and writers who love Kagome and a good place for discussion on all aspects of the genre. Link is on my profile. It's been super dead lately so I'd like to change that and actually talk to some of you. In other news, MOAP is coming along very, very nicely! Soon... very soon... muwahahaha ) ~KK

7+ Reviews = Continued

15+ = Daily Updates


	3. Politics and Asses

**Summary:** Gaara's priority was his twin sister's safety. Her being a diplomat to Konoha was his worst choice yet. Especially when she ends up betrothed to an Uchiha and having an affair with the Yondaime.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Itachi/Kagome/Minato

* * *

Politics and Asses

* * *

"Well that went splendid!" Minato trilled as he entered his office with his tiny little diplomat trailing behind.

Kagome fiddled her thumbs. "Ano… Hokage-sama… But the high taxes on our trade routes were not remedied."

Minato swiveled on his heel in a movement so precise, so sudden, Kagome jumped. His steely blue eyes were an inch away from hers. "Ah, but my dear Kagome-chan, don't you see? I would like to keep you here a bit longer." He poked her nose.

Kagome's cheeks bloomed. "Hokage-sama…" She swatted his hand away. "I was appointed this diplomatic mission by my brother, the Kazekage and I will not disappoint him!" she hissed.

Suddenly Minato felt his muscles tense as a sharp jet of air sliced his cheek. The Yondaime pressed his fingertips to the thin ribbon of blood trailing down his cheek. "Hm, feisty little thing," he muttered with a knitted brow. Sobered somewhat, Minato paced about his office until he sat wearily into his chair. "I must apologize for my flippancy. However, your actions just now could have serious consequences…"

She just gave him, the great Fourth Hokage a paper cut! This would mean all out war in most cases.

Kagome bowed deeply. "Gomen nasai. I did not mean to lose my temper. Please understand that few ever take me seriously even within my own country."

With his sunlit blond hair and intense gaze, he was a marvelous thing to look at. "I understand. I swear to you that your business here within my country will be taken care of. I just genuinely enjoy your company." He ended with a crooked yet brilliant smile.

Kagome nodded strongly. "Arigato." She then bit her lip. "I can heal that."

Minato's brows rose. "Then by all means…"

Kagome timidly walked behind the Hokage's desk. She was a scant foot away before she paused.

Minato beckoned her as he leaned forward. "Oh, come now. I won't bite."

The small suna-nin took a deep breath and stepped between his long legs. Leaning forward, she gingerly probed his split cheek and let chakra flow.

Just as the wound sealed, leaving seamless skin and a thin crust of old blood, Minato snapped his thighs shut around Kagome's shaky knees. She toppled forward into his chest.

"Shit," Minato hissed. "You just kneed my balls."

Kagome froze completely. "Gomen!" He was so warm.

The Yondaime chuckled. "It's alright." He patted her back.

Kagome felt goosebumps pimple her flesh. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "I can read people so very easily. And I saw a very strong young woman walk into my office."

"Flattery does not work on me, Hokage-sama," she warned, still utterly paralyzed. He was one of the most powerful men in the world and she knew what powerful men, like her brother were capable of… "Why are you doing this…?" she queried once more.

"Hm, your innocent soul. It's very strong." Minato then eased her down onto his lap, gently as if she would break. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. Never let that light die."

Kagome's muscles melted and she leaned a little more into his hold. "And…"

"And you have an amazing ass."

_Smack!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Any guesses on Minato's age? ~KK

7+ Reviews = Continued

15+ = Daily Updates


	4. Blackmailing and Erections

**Summary:** Gaara's priority was his twin sister's safety. Her being a diplomat to Konoha was his worst choice yet. Especially when she ends up betrothed to an Uchiha and having an affair with the Yondaime.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Itachi/Kagome/Minato

* * *

Blackmailing and Erections

* * *

_Smack! _

"You…You just smacked my ass!" Kagome reeled.

Minato rubbed his flushed cheek. "And you smacked me!"

They both stilled. A heavy silence settled and the air was electric.

Kagome's breath hitched, her hand darted to a shock of pale hair in front of his eyes. It was the color of beaten gold, and hers jet black.

"You look much younger than you are," Kagome murmured.

Minato's brow knitted. "Exactly how old do you think I am?" He was a _tad_ serious.

Kagome shrugged. "Forty?"

Minato smirked. "Close. But not quite."

"Fifty?"

"Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings."

"Then what is it?" Kagome rescinded and nestled her bum on his knees. She could see he was restraining himself.

Minato crossed his arms. "Why does it matter?"

"Ano…" Kagome fidgeted and his hands sprung out to cup her nimbly shoulders. "Because it's illegal?"

"Stop squirming," he warned.

Kagome bit her lip as a sudden thrilling idea came to mind. With little forethought, the tiny Suna-nin swiveled her hips and draped her legs on either side of his waist.

Just as her weight settled onto his crotch, Minato gritted his teeth. "Why are you straddling me?" His voice was full of mirth.

Kagome pressed her pelvis against his. She felt a distinct firm shaft stiffen even further. "You have an erection," she deadpanned.

"Not my fault. You're molesting me against my will," Minato chimed. "This is technically sexual assault. Now I have to go to therapy and deal with the mental scars for the rest of—."

Kagome rolled her hips. "Tell. Me."

Minato cringed. "Not too hard, kid. You're squishing my balls again."

Kagome lifted her buttocks into the air before dropping herself back down onto the Yondaime's groin—

"Tits!" he yipped.

"Tell me," Kagome warned as she lifted herself off again—

"Thirty seven!"

The diplomat smirked. "My powers of persuasion are flawless."

Minato's grimace melted. "You my dear… are a minx." Yet, just as he was about to lean forward, he froze like a tomcat sniffing a hound. "Off." His voice was deathly serious.

"What?"

"Off. Now." Minato scooped her legs and hooked his arm around her ribcage before stashing under his desk. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

Kagome was staring at his knees before she could react. "Who is coming?" she hissed.

"My son. Now shut up."

"You have a—"

The sound of the office door slamming open resounded through the office. "Tou-chan!"

Minato's voice was calm, yet welcoming. "Naruto, how was your mission?"

"Boring as shit!" Naruto griped with hands interlaced on the back of his neck. The Jounin kicked the ground. "Sakura-chan had to heal teme's nose, but other than that nothing.

Sakura and Sasuke trailed just a moment later. The pinkette sighed. "That's because of you."

Sasuke was not speaking, rather sulking on the far wall with the most foul expression.

The Hokage drummed his fingers on the desk's lip. "Naruto…"

"Nani? Not my fault at all, _Sa-ku-ra! _I just made a bet with teme he couldn't run through the forest in the dark without his Sharingan."

So naturally, the Uchiha ran into a tree.

Minato reigned in a giggle.. "Alright, well off you go then…"

Sakura perked up. "But Hokage-sama, don't you want a verbal report of our mission?"

Kagome wiggled as a kink in her neck started. Her hand unconsciously darted to Minato's crotch _again_.

"NOPE!" Minato jumped. He swore this girl had a fascination with his genitals.

"Yo tou-chan, what's wrong with you?" Naruto quirked his head.

"N-nothing, Naruto," Minato steadied himself. "Why don't you go and play in the park or fly a kite..." He felt tiny little fingers unzipping his pants.

"We're fifteen—" Sakura started.

"Here's fifty ryo, Naruto. Go get ramen or something…" Minato tossed a bag of coins to his only son.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto was out the door, with his two reluctant teammates dragging their feet behind.

Once they were far down the hall, Minato scooted away from the desk and Kagome tumbled onto the ground with a very cantankerous expression.

"Now where were we?" Minato leered, hooking a finger under her chin.

Kagome swatted him away. "Completely unnecessary! You could've just said I was a diplomat and had me not on your lap! You didn't have to hide me. "

"Ah, but my dear, why would I ever want to risk sharing you with little boys?"

…

Dinner at the Uchiha manor was usually a solemn affair. Some would argue that funerals were more cheery.

Mikoto sighed as she ladled soup into each of her son's bowls. Fugaku was busy sifting through papers from work, Itachi was immersed in some old scroll and Sasuke was brooding as customary.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked, knowing there was always something wrong with her youngest. He was the moody one. Even when he was younger he would throw the most petulant temper tantrums.

"The Hokage."

Both Fugaku and Itachi perked up, their dark eyes on Sasuke.

"What do you mean, otouto?" Itachi probed, his eyes studying his brother's body language.

"I think he is having an affair."

Fugaku set down his papers, while Itachi rolled up his scroll. This was of great interest to both.

"Go on." The Uchiha patriarch prompted.

"We reported in from our mission and he seemed… frazzled and a very small, yet very faint chakra signature emanated from under his desk."

Mikoto blushed as her ladle clattered to the floor. _"Oh my."_

Itachi sighed. "It must be the new diplomat from Suna. He was showing an inappropriate interest in her ever since her arrival."

Fugaku's eyes darted immediately to Itachi, his attention completely switched. "You have kept this information from me?" This was powerful information; even the slightest of suspicions should have been brought to his attention. Such leverage was a benefit to the clan.

Itachi bowed his head. "I apologize. There was no evidence."

"Until now," Fugaku supplemented. "Both of you… Look into this."

Blackmailing was Uchiha Fugaku's forte.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All of your guys' enthusiasm made make this quite a bit longer! Enjoy! And once finals are done, I'm going head first into Memoirs of a Prodigy! ~KK

7+ Reviews = Continued

15+ = Daily Updates


End file.
